Griffin's Bane
Objective "A griffin is stalking caravans. Join the volunteers who plan to vanquish the beast." Royal Order Quest Details This Quest is obtained by speaking with Aldous after the quest Come to Court and selecting the option "Aid the Corps on a hunting expedition". Speak with the Volunteers *''Talk to the captain of the company of "elites" Ser Georg to learn of their strategy. They await you outside the southern gate.'' Join the Campaign (1) *''Make for the battle site and assist the company in slaying the griffin.'' Join the Campaign (2) *''Deliver bait to the company and help them lure the griffin out.'' Pursue the Fleeing Griffin *''Trail the beast to Bluemoon Tower and help the company slay it. '' * Report your Victory Return to Gran Soren and inform Aldous that the deed is done. Quest Successful *''You vanquished the griffin. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough To activate the quest see Aldous in the Duke's Demesne. Choosing the option "Aid the Corps on a hunting expedition" will start the quest. Meet the group of "elites" outside the southern gate. Speak with the Volunteers Just outside Gran Soren's southern gate, speak with Ser Georg and then follow the company south on the route leading to the Moonshower Cliffs. Join the Campaign (1) Slay a creature (usually a Goblin) and use its carcass to attract the Griffin land - pick up one and carry a corpse to the ambush point (a translucent circle visible on the ground). Join the Campaign (2) Once the bait has been laid the Griffin will be tempted to land and the fight begins - the battle here has two possible outcomes: slay the Griffin here or allow it to flee to the Bluemoon Tower. Choosing to allow the Griffin to flee may be preferable, especially when combining this quest with Supply and Demands. Allowing the Griffin to flee will also enable the player to enjoy the epic battle itself, collect considerable treasure and experience. Pursue the Fleeing Griffin Assuming the Griffin survives the engagement, it must be followed to the Bluemoon Tower. The Griffin will be at full health when encountered again at Bluemoon Tower regardless of how much damage it sustained during the first encounter. In order to reach the tower, travel north crossing the bridge, then along Conquest Road, past Windbluff Tower, and continue north past of Hillfigure Knoll. After the path turns northeast a fork will be encountered, with the leftmost path leading to the Blighted Manse. Ignore the left path and continue along the Windworn Valley to Pastona Cavern, and Smugglers' Pass leading ultimately to the tower. At this final stage of the journey bandit ambushes are to be expected. Additionally a Golem may be fought, and there is an opportunity to loot the Bandit's Den - here skeletal enemies will be encountered, who also inhabit the wider region after nightfall. Enter the tower gates to find Ser Georg and the other Enlistment Corps men engaged in battle on the ground floor, harried by Skeleton Knights, Skeleton Mages and Snow Harpies. Move upwards through the tower to reach a room with two doors - a barred door on the left (which cannot be opened from this side) and a closed wooden door on the right. Proceed through the wooden door on the right to face the Griffin. The Griffin assails the hunting party out in the open. Smash the wooden log barring the two gates to proceed. At the second gate, the Arisen may choose to proceed to the battlement path on the right to access the lever on the far side. More Gran Soren guards die the longer this process takes. After the second gate is open, Ser Westley is taken by the Griffin to on top the gate. Saving Ser Westley is optional, though it affects optional dialogue to be later heard from Mercedes. At the third gate, fend off the Griffin until it breaks down the gate. When the third gate opens, the Arisen may stand their ground or retreat quickly to along the circular path - here the enraged Griffin destroys much of the path, killing anyone caught on it. Once the next area is reach, take the large stairway leading up to the top of the tower. At the top of the stairs the final battle with the Griffin will take place If the quest A Troublesome Tome was previously completed, Steffen will come to the party's aid during the summit battle. Steffen has alternate actions depending on whether he was given a forgery - or not. Report your Victory Once the Griffin is defeated collect all the Gold, a Portcrystal, and other treasure. The chests here contain Griffin Armor and an Assassin's Mask. Now go back to Gran Soren and inform Aldous at the Duke's Demesne that the Griffin has been slain. All the soldiers involved in the hunt for the Griffin are all members of the Enlistment Corps, previously under Mercedes' command. Hence - speak to Mercedes after completion of the quest as she will wish to know the fate of her men. Preparations and considerations Prior to starting this quest, consider the following : *The Griffin is very weak against Fire. A Mage or Sorcerer with Fire based spells and enchantments will be a boon. If possible, equip a fire based weapons. *Some of the men of the enlistment corps are likely to die during the quest - to save the, bring wakestones. *The griffin may be slain at the initial battle at the Moonshower Cliffs - but this forfeits the journey to the Bluemoon tower, with its associated rewards. *On defeating the Griffin at the tower consider placing the found Portcrystal just outside the Bluemoon Tower entrance for the later quest the Wyrmking's Ring and to make future playthroughs (or Speedruns) easier. *Entering the Rift Stone at the entrance to the Bluemoon Tower creates a "hard" checkpoint save in case anything goes wrong. *Consider bringing Ferrystones to speed up travel time *3 Skeleton Keys are needed to open the locked areas in the Bandit's Den in Smugglers' Pass passed en route. * Consider stopping by the Windbluff Tower to accept the quest Supply and Demands from Ser Daerio on the way to Bluemoon Tower. *This will likely be the first visit to the Bluemoon Tower - to access certain treasure chest locations a vocation with either Levitate or Double Vault is practically essential. *In the Bluemoon tower, and on the second half of the journey there, numerous bow wielding bandits will be encountered - be prepared. Enemies The enemies encountered in this quest include the following: *Bandits *Direwolves *Goblins *Griffin *Snow Harpies *Hobgoblins *Skeleton Knights *Skeleton Mages *Golem (this fight is made easier by using the ballistas atop the adjacent bandit fort) Notes *It is not necessary to feed the Griffin a Goblin. It can be fed the corpse of any including the Spiders found on Moonshower Cliffs *If the Griffin is slain at the first battle site, it's still possible to collect the Portcrystal after completing the quest. *The Bandits encountered through the crags en route to Bluemoon Tower can be formidable opponents at lower levels. Be sure to bring along plenty of curatives. *Mystic Knights can slay the Griffin at the first battle site by using a fire enchanted weapon on a Great Cannon sigil. This will keep the Griffin grounded by setting its wings ablaze. The party and the "elites" will take care of the rest. *Using the Maker's Finger arrow is effective at killing the Griffin on the first encounter. Trivia *Merecedes will have a different dialogue depending on whether the Arisen has kept all the soldiers alive... or not. During the quest, at Bluemoon Tower, the Enlistment Corps men are to be found: **Ser Loren and Ser Arbel (wounded) are at the entrance. **Ser Gaspar, Ser Aloyis and Ser Auber appear nearby to fight the harpies. **Ser Nikolas is fighting a set of Skeleton Warriors on the stairs. **Ser Josiff is further up the stairs, past Ser Nikolas, past the first Skeleton Mage and right in front of the second one. **Ser "Unnamed" is killed by the Griffin in the cutscene after opening the door, but he can be saved with a Wakestone. **Ser Georg, Ser Cyrus, Ser Westley and Ser Arman are the four Corps soldiers trying to break down the first gate. **Once the Griffin is defeated, the surviving soldiers will be gathered on top of the tower (in addition to Ser Loren). Bugs *If the Griffin is slain before the second gate to the top of the tower could be opened, then the door is unopenable until the quest The Wyrmking's Ring is commenced. That door is not permanently sealed, though the right-hand exterior path where the three gates lie is impassable due to one gate remaining locked; its lever disappears until the game's next playthrough. Gallery Dragon's Dogma - Bluemoon Tower.jpg Dogma Blue Moon Tower.jpg Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests